Zenon: Tales of the unbalanced
by LeonLuis
Summary: When a son of a mutant and goddess is put in the ultimate prophecy, he requires the help from not only his legacy girlfriend, but also from his other mutant friends and young avengers to battle against a elder god to take revenge, and so this team of unbalanced misfits can stop him.


**A/n: HEY THERE GUYS, THIS STORY OF MINE IS A COMPLETELY NEW CONCEPT I THOUGHT OF, SET IN A SORT OF DISTANT FUTURE WITH SOME CHILDREN OF DEMI-GODS AND HEROES, I HOPE YOU ENJOY (NO IM NOT SHOUTING)**

 **Epilogue:**

Darkness, Nothing but darkness. The screams of the wicked and foul echo in this pit of eternal darkness, the sulphurous air thickens and two voices are heard. _"I sense that the interception of the soul known as the Wolverine has been successful"_ A deep voice that resonates the entire pit, but at the same time is not exhaling but inhaling, as if its words were being sucked into something. "Yes Lord, the soul shall be placed in the house of night and shall receive the torture and brainwashing to serve our cause," A slightly deep voice replies, "what would you have me do with the Daughter of the Wolverine, my Lord?" _"Let her get stronger, she could prove a useful pawn to my plans"_ "As you wish my Lord"

 **Chapter 1:** The girl in the Supermarket

Skaar POV:

I had just landed in my hulk form on a building. Looking out over the city, I scan the streets for any interference with law enforcement. I had not seen any, just the usual hustle and bustle of New York city. "Azari, I'm going off coms for now, I'll be back at the tower in two hours." I say into my earpiece -Roger that James, see you soon-. With that I transformed into my human body. You see, I'm not like my father, I have complete control of both parts of my form, my 'Hulk' form and my normal human as I changed to my human half, my outfit started to change from the black and green lined body suit that covers everything beside my head, hands and feet. My feet are needed bare for the vibrations that I feel in the ground to help find enemies. My sword retracted into a cane, my top half turned into a normal black blazer with a dark green T-shirt. My bottom half turned into normal black jeans with to black combat boots. I walk over to the fire escape and start to climb down to the street.

*climbs down fire escape*

I walk out on to the sidewalk and I walk in no particular direction, and I walk past a normal supermarket, I look through the window and notice something that only someone with a trained eye can spot. A pickpocket. I walk into the super market heading straight for the hooded figure and I just grab them by the shoulder. The person turns around and reveals themselves as a girl, one who felt familiar. "Hi I'm sorry but do I know you?" I ask out of pure curiosity. She looked at me with a shocked look on her face, her eyebrows raised and tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "Ja-James?" She asked and I looked at her in confusion. "Yes, I'm James, do I know you?" I asked this girl "James, you don't know me, but I know you." She looks at me with a small smile. "My name is Laura, Logan's daughter." I just stare at her, "And Logan is who?" I ask while we talk inside the supermarket. "Follow me, I'll explain everything to you." She tells me as she starts to walk for the door. I start to follow and I notice that she's taking things off the shelves and into her pockets, then she starts to run for the door. I realise that she was trying to make me an accomplice to this stupid petty crime, plus I was an Avenger, I wasn't going to be intimidated by a small girl. I did what any responsible hero-in-training would do. I ran after her.

*outside on the street as the chase is on*

"Will you stop running so I can arrest you Laura!" I shouted as I started to catch up to her. "Yeah right like anyone has stopped when an authority figure shouted that to a criminal" She shouts back at me laughing. "I'm warning you, you better stop or else you won't like my bad side!" I shout to her. "That's exactly what I want!" she says as she picks up speed. I don't have a choice anymore, I start to transform into my hulk form, slowly I grow and my clothes take on my black and green lined body suit with my sword strapped to my back. I run up to her pace which is now almost a light Jog for me as I lift her with one hand and leap out of the street towards the nearest building with a struggling Laura as we land she manages to free herself and rolls away and extends what look like two claws in her knuckles. "What the fu-" She then leaps at me.

 ***Camp Half-Blood***

Zane POV:

"C'mon Selina, your dad is the best swordsman that this camp has seen, how did his talent not rub off on you?" I ask as I stand across from Selina in the training arena. "Zane, you of all people know I don't like to be compared to my dad." Selina replied as she stood in an attack stance. "I know you can do this Legacy of Poseidon and Athena." I wink at her. "Right back at you, Destructor" She laughed s I conjured a sword out of flame, "This sword is like what the romans call a gladius, but it's actually a celestial bronze Celtic antennae sword" "Babe I know that you love weapons so much but you don't have to talk about them so much now can we please just spar like a normal demigod couple?" She asks me as I hold my conjured sword in my hand. "Babes, you know that I'm a weapons freak, now come at me." And She did, she ran at me with her full speed, I noticed when she ran that she was slightly off balance, I started running at her and she swung her sword for my head as she started to slow down, I ducked under her swipe and used my legs to kick hers in, whilst rolling away I went for a jab to her arm forcing her to let go of her sword as she didn't want to get burned, she rolled away and unsheathed her knife in no time, I decided to shorten my conjured sword to a standard dagger. She ran at me and I sidestepped her bt she was expecting that and had swung a kick from behind like a reverse roundhouse kick flipping herself in the process and taking me to the dirt, I rolled and twisted into a crouch and as she got up I spear tackled her and she fell into the ground, she used the situation to her advantage as she locked her legs into my waist and she lifted my her and held her dagger to my neck "Dead." I smile at her and I laugh. "I love you." I look up at the shocked face of my girlfriend as she stares at me. I realised that was the first time I had said it. She lets go of me and pulls me in for a kiss. "I love you too." She says to me as we start to make out in the middle of the arena. "Ahem." A deep voice coughs behind us as we pull apart to see the greatest demi-god alive looking down at his daughter and myself. I just look at his messy hair and scruffy beard with his perfect tan and his sea green eyes. "What do we have going on here?"


End file.
